Artemis and Gadana, New Warriors?
by S. Raven
Summary: ~Chapter 4~ Gada is gone!! Artemis is really pissed off and upset! now what? Read on in my new chapter!
1. Artemis and Gadana!

A/N: Heylo y'all! This is my First Bloody Roar Fic, so Your a aloud to flame and stuff, just explain. THANKS TO NeoDragonZero FOR CORRECTING MY FIRST VERSION! I deleted the old one, fixed this one up and added it on, whooo that didn't take that long.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloody roar, Nor will I ever. I own Artemis and Gadana and that's it!!! **sigh** I wish I owned Yugo!(*cuddles with Yugo plushie*)  
  
  
  
Artemis sat at the entrance of the cave she called home. She was merely five years of age. Waiting for her companion, Gadana, called Gada for short. It was nearly nightfall and her younger friend had not come back with the food for dinner. She sighed, rather hungry. Gada seemed to take her time hunting, while Artemis took it seriously and hunted fast. "I shouldn't have trusted her, especially because the arctic season is coming soon and most animals have gone by now." Artemis shook her head and then perked her wolf ears up, in half-beast form right now. Her fluffy tail swayed gently in the autumn breeze, she heard some voices, not far off. Her little black-feathered wings keeping her somewhat warm from the nipping fall winds. Artemis gasped when she saw a large group of people coming towards the small cave.  
  
Gada pranced along gleefully, heading back to her best friend, Artemis. She was a little ways away and had to remember to stay on the path like Artemis had told her. Carrying two rabbits in her mouth for food tonight, she was in her proud lion form. She dropped the food for a second and transformed to half-beast form, with the ears, tail and paws of a golden lion. Gada picked up the dead rabbits in her paws this time, walking back slowly.  
  
The group look strong, what if they were like the bad men? Thought Artemis, worried; just remembering that Gada was still out there. She headed to the back, picking up a rock just in case they were to attack. They spoke quietly; Artemis was listening with her big wolf ears. The one that looked like a leader had a scar on his face, like a big X in between his eyes. She peered up at him with curiosity, the dust rising as they stirred gently. She sneezed; it sounded more like a squeak though. All their heads turned to see the little child with wolf ears, tail and paws, plus black feather wings. A short boy with a long red scarf looked to the man with the X scar.  
  
"Is she a Zoanathrope too, Yugo?" The boy asked, the one called Yugo nodded and looked at her intriguingly.  
  
"A wolf, like Yugo! Tee hee hee! So cute!" Said a girl with brown hair and a short white dress in a hat on her head.  
  
"Unfortunately." Said a really tall guy with a large scar across his right eye. The girl smacked him arm lightly and he growled at her. Yugo ignored them, looking at the wide-eyed Artemis.  
  
Gada dropped the rabbits from her paws and quickly ran past the group next to Artemis.  
  
"Artemis! You should have called me if people were here!" She cried, half scared. She noticed the man with the scar on his eye, stepping closer.  
  
"Gada! Stop! They could be bad men! They know what we are!" She cried to her friend. Gada ignored her and looked up in amazement at him.  
  
"You're the pride leader, aren't you?"  
  
The man seemed somewhat taken aback by what the small child had asked him. He seemed to think about it for a few minutes.  
  
"Uhhh. Yeah I am the Pride Leader!" At first he hesitated, but the lion cub didn't seem to notice. Artemis whimpered and stared at Yugo, who is, apparently, a wolf also.  
  
"That means.You're the Alpha of my pack!" She smiled at him, Yugo nodded in agreement, while the Gado, or the "Pride Leader" mumbled something about him.  
  
"HEY! I heard that Gado." Yugo snorted, annoyed by Gado. The girl, called Alice by the rest, tried to pet the two children, but Artemis and Gada clearly didn't like her and nearly bit off her hands.  
  
"So, Why are you so young and living on your own?" Asked Alice. Gada seemed to think and Artemis was thinking.  
  
"I dun no." Said Gada, too young to remember.  
  
"Well," Started Artemis "Two summers ago, the bad men came and mommy and daddy told them to leave but they make mommy and daddy go to bed and they never wake up!" Artemis began to cry at the memory and Yugo watches her and nodded. Gado turned to leave and Yugo stopped him.  
  
"Gado, We can't leave them here.the humans could find them."  
  
"They can come. Only if they can catch up." Gado started to walk off when Gada followed him as if she really if respect him. Artemis hung by Yugo's side, her eyes still wide and she was still kind of scared to leave her home. 


	2. Children Reek havoc on the Cast of BR!

Authors note: HEY CHAPTER 2!!!! What you've all been waiting for! WHOOOOO HOOOO!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Well, Artemis and Gadana I do but yeah.  
  
  
  
The garden was huge. Flowers, trees, and any plant you could think of was there. Artemis was the smallest, though older than Gada, still weaker. Artemis and Gada spend hours just walking around seeing merely the main features of this new place, that seemed like heaven. Yugo and Gado had to drag Artemis and Gada inside before the clear drops of fresh rain fell from the gray clouded sky.  
  
The days passed pretty quickly, everyone adjusting to having small kids around. Yugo grew onto Artemis, she always thought he was her real father. Gada looked up to Gado as a father, also liking Long and Stun.  
  
"Boo!" Screamed Gada from behind Long, causing him to spill his black ink over the paper and the new quill he had. He breathed in deeply and told then to leave while he cleaned up the mess.  
  
"READ US A STORY!!" Cried Artemis, thinking quickly and adding, " I like Blackened Sunrise!(by "The Itch" Check it out, its really cool, if you like Harry potter being a psychotic killer.that is.)" She smiled innocently, and they both climbed into Stun's lap. He looked at the two blankly and shoved off Artemis, picking up Gada and putting her down gently walking away.  
  
"He's mean!!" Artemis frowned. Gada smiled and skipped down the hallway after him. Artemis got up and walked outside, to find two people she hadn't see before. Both were tall, one was wearing a red overcoat and had silver hair. The other also silver hair, but darker skinned and wearing yellow and black.  
  
Artemis walked to them, smiled and looked up.  
  
"Hi! I'm Arte-" The one in the red hit her against a mirror wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. Yugo heard the glass and headed to the noise, seeing a nearly unconscious Artemis and Xion with Cronos, changed to beast form. Artemis got up, shaking her head to get out the glass pieces in her hair. Gada helped her up and both pounced on the two. Yugo and Gado also helping, they fought bravley.  
  
Soon after, the battle won by the wolves and the lions, Xion and Cronos lying on the ground. Artemis stood over a barely conscious Xion.  
  
"Want to be my fwiend?" She asked with a cute smile, Xion groaned, weak from fighting, never answered. 


	3. Drowning in a pool of loss

Authors note: Hiya! Chapter 3 is up!! YAY! The last one might have been kind of short, but I didn't have enough time to type it ALL last night. Sorry 'bout that, I need my beauty sleep you know. Anywho, This chapter is going to be interesting.I think, so bear with me and Read & Review, PLEASE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Well I do own Artemis and Gadana.. that's it. *sigh* I wish I owned Yugo. ((**Huggles cardboard cutout of Yugo**))  
  
Though, Xion never admitted it, he had made friends with Artemis. Gadana had stayed with Long, Stun and Gado. Shina was friends with both; she loved their playful attitudes and their fun loving hearts. Well at least Artemis was always laughing or something. Sometimes Gada would be meditating all day, or just sitting around, being calm throughout all battles. Merely at the age of 10, Gada could beat everyone except for Gado in battle. Artemis could beat only half, trying to stay in competition with her drifting friend.  
  
Their friendship drifting apart and becoming enemies. Artemis lost every fight with Gada, drowning in her loss each time. Gada, proud as the lion, swam far in her victory. Artemis would mope around for days after each fight. Then eventually she would get over it and be her usual peachy self.  
  
Artemis trained harder and harder at each loss, learning moves from Yugo and the other warriors. Gada stayed calm and was super fast so she could easily beat the tricky wolf. Artemis tried to get help from Long or Stun, but both refused rudely and told her to leave. Artemis tried to meditate with Xion, but ended up leaving because she was so impatient. Though her friends tried to help, Artemis closed herself away in her room.  
  
A few months passed, the door remained locked and she would only let someone give her food. Yugo tried to get her out, but failed, only to hear the angry cries of Artemis. Even Gada tried, but that made the girl even more angry, at the age of 14, she hated the world.  
  
Xion walked to the door, knocking ever so lightly, waiting for an answer. Moments passed, and still no noise, then the door opened.  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"Xion."  
  
"Artemis, you must come out, you've locked yourself up and fell yourself to a state of depression. Only because you could not be better than others."  
  
No answer. Artemis stood silence, looking at Xion with childish, wide emerald eyes. Xion took her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her thin body.  
  
"Xion, I knew it was you, and I only want to be with you now." (NO, they are not a couple and never will be.)  
  
There was a sudden loud explosion, in the east of the garden. The noises of gunshots and more explosions filled the air. Artemis and Xion rushed outside to see the human army attacking the base. Yugo and Gado fighting side by side, Gada holding herself well in the giant battle. Busuzima acted as if it was a game, tossing aside the humans with ease. The rest fighting courageously and with all their heart. Artemis and Xion joined in, both beast changing immediately, slashing madly at the never- ending army.  
  
Gada looked to the rest of them, "Go now and get away before they get you!!" She screamed at them and continued fighting. Artemis obeyed her and flew off with most of them. Stun, Long and Gado stayed, Gada looked at them and told them to leave, they did not listen and continued to battle side by side with Gada.  
  
Artemis and the rest stood atop the high watchtower watching the bloody battle. Artemis returned to her human form, turning away, not caring to watch it anymore. She punched the wall, leaving a cavernous hole. Shenlong watched her and shook his head.  
  
"She's an idiot!" Snarled Artemis, "She told us to leave, and the three of them barley surviving." She looked down to the battle, the army leaving. Seeing only two bodies down there, she closed her eyes, a silver tear rolled down her cheek. 


	4. Gada is gone, Artemis is now a REALLY tr...

Authors note: Heylo! I finally decided to put up chapter 4, sorry about the wait, I was busy with Christmas and all. Read & Review, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will I ever own and Bloody Roar characters...I wish I owned Yugo.^-^ I do own Artemis and Gada though!  
  
  
  
Artemis fell to her knees, Gada was gone. Yugo placed a hand on her shoulder and she shoved him away. Those damn humans took her best friend, now they will pay.  
  
"Why does she do this! Such an idiot! She knew she couldn't possibly win again them!"  
  
Xion watched the upset Artemis, he pitied her. She broke away from the group that day, she told them she wanted to be alone for eternity, but she just wanted to be a child again. To be held and cared for, to be loved. Yugo would not leave her alone, badgering her to tell him why she was so upset.  
  
"I told you, Yugo! I wish to be left alone!" She screamed at him, her emerald eyes seemed to have a burning flame inside.  
  
"That is not what you want, that is your feelings. You have to think logically, not emotionally."  
  
She shook her head and slammed the library door in his face. Yugo shook her head in disappointment and helped the rest of the group move Gado and Long to the hospital wing. Alice discovered that they are in a type of coma state. By some kind of poison dart, she thinks.  
  
For days they could hear Artemis crying, then one night, the door unlocked and stood Artemis in the door way, her eyes like a little kid's, wide and sad looking. She headed to the hospital wing to see if Gado and Long had woken up. She poked her head in and there lay the still unconscious Long and Gado.  
  
A silver tear rolled down her cheek, remembering that Gada was gone and she couldn't deal with that. Yugo put a hand on her shoulder from behind her, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Yugo looked down at her and rubbed her back, to try and make her feel better.  
  
"Yugo." She sobbed, looking up at him with childish eyes.  
  
"Yes, Artemis?" He answered, his voice gentle and soft.  
  
"I love you." She smiled slightly, wiping a tear from her cheek. (Yugo is like a father to her, its kind of like a Father / Daughter love thing, nothing nasty, like some of you may think)  
  
"I love you too." He smiled back, hugging her one last time. They went to the library and talked for a long time, about Gada, Xion and the others. She eventually fell asleep and Yugo brought her to her bed, shutting the door quietly and heading to his room which wasn't far.  
  
When Artemis woke up it was afternoon, about twelve or so. She walked into Yugo's room, where she found Yugo putting on his leather gloves. She smiled.  
  
"Good morning Yugo." She said cheerfully, that talk they had, made her a little bit happier.  
  
"Good mornin' to you too Artemis." He replied and they hugged once more.  
  
"Ya think we will win that team tournament comin' up?" She asked, still with the smile on her face.  
  
"It'll be easy!" Cried Yugo, laughing. "The humans wont know the difference if we're human or not!"  
  
"No beast changing?"  
  
"Only in the final round, where I heard they send you somewhere to fight is mystery warrior."  
  
Artemis smiled and looked at Yugo, and then skipped out of his room to see everyone else. She stopped by Xion's room, smiled and walks in.  
  
"Hello Xion!" She smiled and then watched his put on his red coat because when she walked in, he was training.  
  
"Aren't we just peachy today." He muttered, she cocked her head sideways and laughed.  
  
"I was talking with Yugo last night, we have this tournament comin' up, its a team one."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
She could take the hint he did not feel like talking, so she skipped out of there, and headed out into the garden, the half the was still recovering the battle two years ago. Picking flowers to spruce up the dismal place, she skipped around.  
  
Xion watched her and shook his head, wondering why she is so. happy. Yugo must had told her something. He stepped out of his room, heading to Yugo's, with a determined look in his eyes. 


End file.
